Ulquiorra's Love Triangle
by ulquiorra's raffina girl
Summary: It's Xion's first day at OUR HEARTS UNIVERSITY and already losing her head,even worse she makes a haisty agreement with Ulquiorra to save her friend club from being rented out. Poor Xion have to find a way out of this..
1. Chapter 1

None of the _**Kingdom Hearts or Bleach **_Characters belong to me.

But _my character _Riku and Rex do so please don't sue and/or report me.

This just for entertainment for the viewer ,in time thanks for reading!

______________________________________________________________________________

Hello my name is Xion, I go to Our Hearts University on scholarship. I'm only 17 years old

My two cousins Sora and Roxas (their older then me) are twins and go to the same University as

I (I'm a freshmen their sophomores.)

Anyway my best friend Kairi are sharing a dorm, this is great! I finally going to be on my on

With no annoying older cousin and parent…… well I wont say all that.

When we finally got to our room the first day, almost every one on our floor knocked on our door!

It was so weird, like they knew we were coming…and another thing was seeing Sora again jumping

On me shouting "Oh my sweet little Chowder!" and "It's been so long have you gotten fat? You need to

Eat more!" The Chowder part was so annoying I mean **REALLY IT WAS! **Ever since I was little he

Would call me that **JUST BECAUSE, I HAVE PURPLE EYES AND WAS A LITTLE, **_**JUST A LITTLE! **_CHUBBY…

_MOVING ON SORRY! _You should have seen Kairi's face when Sora came in it was all red, maybe

Even redder then Axels-… ok let's just say it was all shades of red. Kairi really like Sora more then just a

friend. I keep telling her she have a chance with him, but she just keep doubting herself can you believe

that. It's so sad that a girl like Kairi with so much beauty and style can be doubting herself, I mean really

_even and old guy asked her out!_ If that ain't proof enough then I don't know what is…

** Oh, and then Tattle-tale, Know -it-all, stick-in-the-mud Roxas comes over asking me**

"Did you remember to bring your tooth brush and your medication? I have mom's number if you did." And

"Xion do I have to teach you how to unpack properly." And the most annoying thing of

All is- "Xion I now you'r not warring that vintage out fit, have some class." I should have kicked his ass

Right then and-"XION! You better be listening to me and stop swearing at me." Roxas said not in the

Mood for my nonsense. " How you know I was-" "That face you make, you know the one

Where your cheeks get puffy and red."Roxas bluntly said.

"AWWW! I like sweet little Chowder's cheek's when they get all red." Sora said pulling

On Xion cheeks very, very hard. " VEY VORA! VTOP VIT!" Xion try to say until Sora finally stop's

"Sorry Chowder I couldn't help it." "And could you please stop calling me Chowder " Xion said with a

Sigh "I'm not a little kid ya know." "Oh but to us, you are" Roxas said petting my head

"Anyway we leave you two to Tightying things up here, Xion you know where our dorm at,

113 come meet up for diner ok." "Yeah, sure, whatever.."

Roxas grabs Sora and heads towards the door."See you later Chowder!" "I'm not..never mind"

Once they left, Xion and Kairi picks their bed " I guess I'll get the top bed, since you don't like

Heights." Xion climes to the top and leys down. "Well how is it?" Kairi asked "Hhm, it's ok I

Mean it feels like my old one." Xion said not so much of a change. "But you know, Roxas

Is sooo annoying I mean real It's like he's… I don't know_** JEEZ**_!" "Hey you know how roxas is he's

Just over protective." "Fine whatever." Now Xion goes check around the dorm, they had ONE

OF EVERY THING! A kitchen their not going to use, a table with one chair, and a window.

"Where's the Bathroom?" Xion asked not sure "Sorry Xion, but we have to use a bath house

Right next to the dorm." "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! What if a pervert-" "Xion they have security

You know" "OK whatever." "So when does your class start Xion?" Kairi asked, "I put my classes

For the morning so I have more time at night." "REALLY!? SENCE WHEN?" "Since before we got here

I did it on the internet, class start tomorrow why?"

"OMG! Kairi I didn't do my schedule yet!" "What, well you better do it now!"

Xion runs out of the dorm not realizing that…"Oh man! Where's the administrators office?"

Xion looks around for help but finds no one "Just great..what time is it anyway."

Xion looks at her watch that is permanently damage. "Just great, 'SIGHS' I need a new watch…"

" Excuse me, do you go here? You seem lose?" Xion looks around and see's a tall, black haired

Native-American Male with, with dog ears? And a cowboy hat on with no shirt, nothing

To cover his tone abs but a furry brown poncho and jeans. "Uh y-yes I'm new here umm…

Could you tell me where the administrators office is at?" Xion asked "Oh well, you go down

To the left bottom out side of the dorms and you should see The office there ok."

Xion thinks about what he said and thanks him, "No problem, Oh and the name is

Rex, nice to meet you." He said with a pleasing smile. "Oh, ok I make sure to remember that."

She waves good-bye to him and leave to find the Office.

Outside she turn left then down and find the place she was looking for.

"Name please.." This man had a green/white hat on that covers

His eyes, name was Kisuke Urahara, he was the head of the administrators building.

Not only that he's the one who gave me this _**piece of crap watch! **_

"UUH yeah listen I need to make a schedule before tomorrow and while your doing that

Can you fix my watch?"Xion asked in a hurry " Name please…" This made Xion annoyed

"Listen you know my name, you gave me this watch and I need my Schedule before tomorrow!"

"NAME PLEASE MIS.!…" Kisuke said a little annoyed him self, "uuuuh fine WHATEVEY! Xion.."

Kisuke's face turn from annoyed to pleased and said.." Oh hello to you how was your day?

What brings you here today?" '_You asshole_!' Xion thought as she answers his question, "I need

To make a schedule before tomorrow please." Xion said

"Oh sure, no problem, but all morning

Classes are full." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FULL!" Xion shout getting real close to Kisuke's face

"As in the class can't take any more-", "Are you sure.." Xion said with a gleams of hope in her face.

She didn't want to take the Afternoon classes, Its was to scary at night. "uuuuh lets see…. No not

Really, How about Afternoon classes and one day of morning classes, it with your favorite class!"

I can see Kisuke was trying to make me feel better, "Ok-HEY! You said there was no more-"

"and with that your Schedule is here! Have a good day Ms.-" Kisuke stop when he found out that

There was no ink in the printer. "UUUH stupid _Gateway!... _I'm sorry Xion but you wont be getting

Your schedule untile tomorrow Afternoon you will be a little late for your first class."

Xion felt like dyeing ,"Are you… great ,**JUST GREAT!** Now what I'm I going to do.. oh well

I'll just wait until tomorrow."

TBC___

Well I hope you like and please review and don't sue 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp: 2**

**Remember I don't own Characters from Bleach and/or Kh2.**

**Please review and remember, don't sue. NOTE: BUT I **_**DO OWN**_

_**Riku and Rex ok good.**_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Xion comes through the door and slams it, going up to her bed.

When Kairi seen her she asked, "So did you get your schedule?" Xion looks at in

With disappointing eyes, "I have to pick it up in the evening tomorrow."

"But won't you be late for your-"Xion sits up "Yeah, well, I didn't get the morning

Classes because they were ALL FULL!" Xion said not so please. "Well Xion Evening

Classes aren't as scary as they say it is, just try it out." Kairi said walking out

To the kitchen.

Kairi doesn't understand. The only reason why _**SHE **_picked morning classes

Because of Sora. HELL! Everyone I knew take that class… well at least It'll get me the

Chance to meet new people. Who knows I might even meet a cute boy…

"HEY XION! When are we going to your cousin's place, I'm hungry!"

Xion touches her stomach, she was getting hungry to. "We should leave know,

I'm getting hungry to-"when Kairi came back, she was wearing a hot pink

Dress with a black laces at the bottom, black eye shadow and pink flush

To match. "WOW! Kairi you look hot!" Xion said jumping off her bed and looks closely at

Kairi, "I'm kind of nervous Xion, what if he shoots me down..." "Well then I'm pretty sure that

Someone else might have a chance!" Xion say proud of her friend.

"Now LET'S GO EAT!" Xion marches out the room until she realizes. "UH kairi trick

Question: Do you know where Sora and Roxas room at…"

**: 45 minus later **

"I can't believe you Xion…" Kairi said with a sigh, "Look I know we can't

Find their dorms but we still have one more floor left-""Xion! I you haven't

Notice we been on all 80 floors and still didn't see them!" Kairi said not so

Pleased. "Excuse me, but aren't you the girl I meet this evening? Are you lost again?"

Xion looks from her friend and sees the guy she seen this evening. "OH REX!

THANKS GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!" Xion said feeling relief. "Um do you know where

I could find Sora and Riku's room?"," Oh-uh let me check.." Rex pulls out a clipboard

And check for the name. "Oh yes room 113 down stairs ok." He close the clipboard

And tip his hat," is that all?" "Oh yes thank you very much Rex. Come on Kairi !"

'NOCK,NOCK,NOCK!" Roxas hears the door and opens the door, It was Xion and Kairi

Huffing like they was running for their looks at his clock, it's almost 10:30pm

"What took you so long?" Roxas asked curiously. Xion and Kairi strolls on in and see

Unexpected people. "I couldn't get them to leave. But we still have some more chicken if you

Want some." Xion and Kairi"s mouth drops when they see Axel and Riku (note : this is not the

Riku I told you I own, this is kh2's ok.)

"CHOWDER! YOU MADE IT!" Sora said happily, jumping on Xion, "SORA! I'm not a CHOWDER!" Xion said not in the mood right now. The guy Axel was her crazy ex-boyfriend who now have the hots for Roxas, and Riku is-Riku is just a jerk like Roxas who's always picking on Kairi about Sora.

So when we got there, we started having a little party. Axel (who is a Junior) Bought some beer for us to drink, well I was still a minor so I drunk Orange juice since Roxas threaten to tell Aunty on me if I did. "Hey Sora, let's show them what we learned in swordsmen's class" Riku said with a grin on his face. "Heh, ok Riku you asked for it." SO Sora and Riku got up and picked up their sword(or key blade if you call it.)

That's when they started to attack each other, head to head , neck to neck. Seeing this you would have never guess they where friend's. "HEY SORA! STOP FIGHTING IN THE ROOM!" When Sora heard that, it gave Riku the opportunity to still Sora and slam him to the floor, right on top of him.

It was silent, Rku's face was real close to Sora's and Sora's face was red in embarrassment or… "Hey! You two need to get a room or something!" Axel said quit amuse at their position. "Uh ya Riku w-we should've did it somewhere else. You know how Roxas is…" Riku glances at Kairi "Sure thing Sora." Riku get's up and helps Sora up from the floor. I look at Kairi who seems kind of shocked, poor Kairi.

"So Roxas, how about me and you head out to my room and have a fight of our own…" Yup that was Axel, what a charmer. "No not right now, maybe never. It's already 11:00pm so I'm just going to kick ya'll out.." "Oh come, then how about a kiss." Axel said getting real close to Roxas face. I picked up a pillow and threw it at Axel, " Oooh Axel you 'r such a pervert." Roxas better thank me after this. "Ouch Xion sorry about that, if you wanted a kiss yourself just ask." Axel said in a lustful tone, "Whatever, Axel…"

After we got to our room, me and Kairi started to chat."So Xion you still think I have a chance with Sora?" Kairi said sarcastically, I thought about it and said. "Of course you do I have no dought that you don't…what time is it?" Kairi looks at the clock. "It's 11:45." Xion gets up and go to the kitchen for her Medication. She takes one and heads back to her bed." "Well good night Kairi..." "Good night Xion.."

And with that they slept 'til morning….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HOPE YOU LOVED IT, NEXT TIME XION MEETS RIKU (MY RIKU) AND GETS TO KNOW THE PEOPLE

IN HER CLASS….. AFTER THAT THE REAL FUN BEGINS! Please review and don't sue.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! AGAIN, I DON'T OWN BLEACH\KH2 OK I JUST OWN REX AND RIKU**

**OK GOOD….. SO please read and review but please don't sue!**

'**BEEP!,BEEP!,BEEEEEP!'** " uhhh stupid alarm clock, my class don't start until—" Xion

Shoots up and realize that she needed her schedule from the administrator's office…

"OMG! What time is it!?" she looks up at the clock It was 10:30am, Xion got up and headed down-

"OH! IM SO STUPID!" she runs back up stairs. She tries to open the door but it was locked."Damn!

And I forgot my key card…Where is Kairi when I need her."

Xion heads towards the Elevator and remembered she needed her keycard to get on that to.

So she had to walk down towards the front office. When she got there, Rex was busily setting up

Transfer paper. "Hey Rex." I said lazily, "Oh good morning uuuh…", "Oh yeah sorry, my names Xion."

"Ok, so what can I do for you today, I'm pretty busily today so…"

"OH THANKS AGAIN REX! You must be tried of me bothering you.."

Xion said wile get ready thing she needs. "No it's all good, I mean I get us to it now a days."

"Oh, it must sucks having to deal with everyone here that's a lot of people!" Rex shacks his

Head, " Well I do get help every now and then, not to mention I only work part time Monday through

Thursday so it's no big deal." "Oh so y-you have evening classes that time to?","Yeah, well see you later

I'm so busy and all." Rex walks away. "hey wait Rex!" Rex turns his head, "Yeah?" " I-if you need and help with anything, just ask me ok?" Rex look for a moment and says "Sure, see ya."

___________________________________________________________________

"Good morning ! and how may I help you for today!" Kisuke said, sounding

As if he have no idea why I'm here. "Look I need my Schedule for today before I—" ,"Hold that thought—Hey Tessai , did you get the printing paper's yet! This young lady really needs it?"

Soon after a large, muscular man with a thick mustache seen wearing an apron. He must be working

With Kisuke." Got's to wait for the ship meant…", "Well that sucks, ok Xion I'll just write it down for ya ok."

Just when he gave her the paper he said, "Oh and buy the way, you smell you need to get your

Hygiene up." Xion smell's herself and walks towards the bath house to freshen up.

Then she goes to the café to eat, they scan her key card and goes to the counter where they served the food. They had everything, even food she never seen before.

"Hello Maim, how may I serve you today!" I couldn't believe! It was WOUNDER CHIEF! The greatest chief in the world! I told him I would take one of everything even desert! He looked at me like

I was crazy, I just told him I was in love with his food (WHICH I REALLY WAS) and he happily gave me

Them.

Just as I was about to eat I felt something fuzzy under my legs. I jumped and looked

Under the table and seen a silver headed guy with cat ears! He was wearing a blue shirt with a R

In the middle of it with a long silver tail. He had purple triangle patterns from his head coming down

To his tail, he was African American, with green like cat eyes, "Uh excuse me but can I help you..?"

"WHAT! AWWWWWWW!" he pounces on me, pulling me to the ground. "OMG! Did you see that? Did you see him?" This guy was really hurting my arms with his claws. "Hey! Get off me ya freak!"

Xion said struggling to get off, "Why, because I'm Black?" the guy said wondering why. "NOOooo because you're hurting my ARM!" the guy looks and sits up, "Oh sorry I--", "Oh, their you are little boy.."

All of a sudden the guy was rushed off of Xion in to the air.

"Oh h-hey U-Ulquiorra I-I was uh looking f-for my uh fri-FRIEND! YEAH MY FRIEND uh…. Her."

The gut points to me, The other one looked quit uh… creepy and pale. He had green eyes and was pretty

Thin, but he had some kind of bone or mask on the side of his head. "Oh really…" he looks at me "What your name?" I looked at him for a moment and say "Xion." He through the guy down , "I guess I'll leave

You two alone then…" he walks off, something about him reminds me of Roxas.

"_Geez what was that all about?"_ I asked the guy on the floor, "Ah it was nothing that guy Ulquiorra

Is always trying to scary people." He looks at Xion. "Sorry about that. LETS START AGAIN! My name Riku

Nice to meet you." Rku said standing up to help me to. "The name's Xion. HEY my cousin's friend name is Riku to." "Really, small world. So is it your first time here." Xion pulls out her students card. "Yeah, freshmen.." "REALLY COOL! Then you're the first one I'm going to hire to be a part of my clue! I'll

Show you around." "Uh no thanks I'm really busy—."

Without listening, Riku pulls her out the Café.

_____________________________________________________

"And this is the game room, this is where you can go play your games and stuff, oh!

And this i—" Riku looks around the room and sees Xion sleeping on the coach. He goes toward her and

Looks closely at her face, _really close! _That's when he see a drool spot near the corner of her face.

When she finally woke up Riku licked it off touch her lips, this startled Xion and she jumped up.

"AAAAHHH What are you doing!" Riku looked at her "Well at lest say thank you I didn't have to

Give you a tour, or clean you up ya know!" Xion looked annoyed "You idiot I didn't want a tour nor do I asked you to clean me ." she looked at the clock, It was 5:00 already! "OMG! Im going to be late for class!" Xion said in a hurry. "Really…OMG ME TO!" Just before I could touch the door, Riku rush through

'OOOH STUPID CAT' Xion said as she ran down the hall.

________________________________________________________

**Xion's Schedule :**

Monday: 5-7pm science

7-9pm writing

Tuesday: 9-11am math

11-1pm journalism studies

Wednesday: 1-4pm touring classes

________________________________________________________

'Ok, it's not that bad…. The people in here seem nice' Xion thought as she sat down next

To Rex.

"HEY! YUMICHIKI! Where's my damn pencil!" , "You Idiot, you left if up in the dorm, even your books. _Dumbass" "_Hey I heard that you—" "Um hear you go I have an extra one so hear." He looks at me and grabs the pencil. "_thanks I guess."_

"I can't believe you gave that to him, he's not even going to use it…"

I stared at him "Oh really then how does he stay in—" All of a sudden, a sword was in me face,

"I dare you to finish that…." I just sat back, then I felt a claw on my shoulder. I looked up and seen

That annoying cat looking at me. "Hey I usually sit there !" Riku said to "calm down Riku, you can take my seat ok?"

Rex got up and Riku took his and smiled happily. "So I guess were seat mates yo? Dude?

Bla,bla,bla?" I just decided to ignore him and wait for the Professor to come.

I couldn't believe it! Our teacher was a ROBOT! He called himself Dc. Robotnic,

He was kind of fat. Anyway he ask us if we knew what the root of 64 was' then Riku said the funniest thing.

"Uh yeah well… 64 is an old game system and couldn't have a root because it's not a plant."

Then he asked he asked "If pie is 3.14 what is pie?" then Riku said" Something YOU! would eat."

Every one started laughing I was surprised that Riku was even alive.I could see that the

Professor had a gun or something with him.

"_Hey Xion pisss!" _ I looked a Riku "_LOOK OVER THERE!" _ I looked at where Riku was and saw

The guy Ulquiorra but he was sitting next to a—' OMG look at the guy he's huge! Tall! Gigantic!

It made at least 20 of Ulquiorra… "_Yeah, what about—" "promise me you wont go near them ok!_

_If they ask about ME! SAY you don't speak English or something…"_ I nod my head yes and looked at them again 'Whats wrong with them?' I wondered…

__________________________________________________________________

As soon as class ended, I was just about to leave until I SEEN THAT HUGE GUY!

Was still sleeping at his his desk. I walked over to him ready to wake him up until

I seen something on his chest, it was a black hole, I was curious to now what it was so I touch it

All THE WAY THREW!

Soon after words, I a hand gripped me really hard on my rise.

I screamed in pain, the guy was looking at me, red mad. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR—"

"AAH im sorry, Im sorry I WAS TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP AND—" then the guy gets up a slams me against the wall with my arms held up. "You should have never did that little girl.." he said in a

Seductive voice, his face was getting close to mine. "Yammy what are you doing.."

Of all the people it was Ulquiorra who came in, a seen me almost crying of fear and said, "sigh' I hope you know it's almost foot ball practice and if your late again—" "HEY! CAN'TYOU SEE IM BU—"

"The coach wont be so pleased…" then everything went silent, the guy puts me down and heads out

The room. "Sorry about my brother..he gets a little hot headed some times." I looked at Ulquiorra,

It was so nice of him to come by and help that guy could of— "Well I must be leaving now…have fun" just before he could leave I said."Hey! U-Ulquiorra!....thank you…" he turns his head and stares silently

"It's not me you should thanks…" and with that he left.

__________________________________________________________________

Just as I was about to walk towards the dormitory. I heard yelling and screaming and—

"GOOOOOOOOOO HEARTS!" someone said behind me I turned around and it was some type of black

Fuzzy thing with yellow eyes and pointy feet and ears (a heartless if no one knows) "We got heart!

We got soul! If you want to beat us, give us all of your! GOOOOOOO HEARTS!" ooook that was pretty crony.

"So this is our school mascot, uuuuh pretty lame don't you think?"

"HEY it's better then the Bullwinkle! And besides it's cuter, the girls like."

The Mascot said " just between you and me, I was not going to wear the hearts suit like last year."

He said while taking his mask off.

"Oh Riku! You're the Mascot! It must be fun, getting in fights, jumping around like an—"

"Hey!! Begin a Mascot isn't just fun and game! It's a life and death situation! Got it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever…so what's going on down there?" Xion said looking down on the Football field.

"Oh, well were trying to recruit new player to fill in for the seniors whos graduating this year."

"Oh are you a senior?" "Naaa, I'm a sophomore ."

I sat there with Riku to watch the game, that's when I SEEN THEIR STAR PLAYER!

"Hey Riku I just realized that guy you told me about… he's pretty tough a-and mean…"

"of course he is Xion ! what you thought he was a good guy?" "Well—" " HEY SCARDEY CAT!

GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" That guy is such a jerk to Riku why I sh— "AND WHAT YOU LOOKIN AT GIRL!"

I realized I was staring at him. "You! you really big fat!—" Riku covers my mouth.

"Water! Oh thank god your so kind thank you Xion make sure to tell

Rex we appreciated the water now you go on know k!" Riku kicks me off the field and heads back.

________________________________________________________

I was greeted by…where's Rex? It was a guy with blue hair, elf like ears, and a x on the middle of his face. "May I help you?" he said lazily, slouching…"oh uh no I was just checking in." I quietly left and took

The elevator up to my floor.

I had a long day today…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**OK I hope you like! It's all starts on the next chapter so please review and don't sue!**


End file.
